Client devices can be used to view a live video feed of the surrounding environment. Items (e.g., a chair) can be simulated in the live video feed by overlaying an image or 3D model of the item over the live video feed. While the mobility of some client devices, such as smartphones and tablets, allow the user to move about and view live video feed of different areas, the client devices often have limited screen sizes and input/output controls. These limitations create poor user experience because a user must often select menu within menu or navigate multiple user interfaces to simulate items. Further, many client devices have a limited amount of memory and storing model data of all models is not practical.